


The Baker and The Cat

by sun_mhei_lynn_5739



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Baker!Shihyun, Friendship, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Short One Shot, Werecat, Werecat!Yongguk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_mhei_lynn_5739/pseuds/sun_mhei_lynn_5739
Summary: "Please don't kill me, Mr. Wolf!""Wolf? How dare you consider me as one of those savage canines!""W-well... what are you?""I'm a cat!"





	The Baker and The Cat

Shihyun pulled his cloak closer to him, in hopes to block the cold air, a basket in one hand.

 

"I regret buying this..." He muttered. The cloak barely provided warmth, and it was bright red. It's not that Shihyun hated the colour, though he definitely prefer something black or white, it was just so bright that you can see it at night.

 

And considering he is in a forest, he really doesn't want to be seen. He had heard of the rumours that the forest was a home to a werewolf.

 

_He really didn't want to be werewolf food._

 

Shihyun hurried along the path, occasionally slowing down to catch his breath or to rest his aching legs.

 

_snap_

 

Shihyun turned around when he heard a twig break. He scanned the area surrounding him. _Nothing_.

He turned back to the path, walking faster. He felt someone's eyes on him. He broke into a full sprint. Shihyun heard it, the footsteps chasing him. He tried to take a glimpse of the chaser before he got tackled to the ground.

 

Shihyun screamed. "Please don't kill me, Mr. Wolf!" He begged his attacker. He was one of the most beautiful person Shihyun had ever saw. Except, he wasn't a human, with his animal like ears on his head and a tail in his back.

 

His attacker scowled at him, making Shihyun whimper.

 

"Wolf? How dare you consider me as one of those savage canines!"

 

"W-well... what are you?"

 

"I'm a cat!"

 

"A-are you gonna kill me?" Shihyun asked. The other only growled at him.

 

"I told you not to compare me to those savages" He got off Shihyun, sitting next to him.

 

"I'm Yongguk" Yongguk extended his hand, staring at Shihyun.

 

Shihyun wearily shook the hand. "S-Shihyun"

 

"Can I have some of that?" Yongguk pointed at the basket, whose contents miraculously survived from the collision earlier.

 

"The bread? Sure I guess..." Yongguk's eyes lit up, happily taking a piece of bread from the basket.

 

Yongguk's ears drooped. "It's cold... and hard"

 

"Well it was baked yesterday. I could give some freshly baked ones tom-" Shihyun babbled before shutting his mouth, he couldn't go around befriending creatures like him.

 

"Will you really?!" Yongguk's ears perked up.

 

_Great. Now he can't say no._


End file.
